Past memories, new adventures
by airwolf addict
Summary: Takes place of 4th season. Stringfellow Hawke looks to find his missing MIA brother but is unable to get him out of Germany. Will Saint John ever make it home?


**Past Memories, New Adventures **

Thirty-six year old Stringfellow Hawke headed up to the bedroom of his secluded cabin at Eagle Lake. It was late and he was tired after a strenuous day of work, yet he couldn't fall asleep.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his mind drifted off. He remembered being on a boat with his parents and older brother Saint John. They were enjoying the day on the lake. The ominous gray clouds warned of an incoming storm though. They were about to head back when the storm unleashed it's furry. Huge waves swept over the side of the small boat, rocking it hazardously. String was washed overboard with another powerful wave into the lake's icy water. Saint John dove in after him helping him get back to shore, but their parents never came back.

"Uncle Dom." Saint John radioed. "I need you." Saint John had always been able to stay calm even in the most difficult situations, but even he was getting scared.

"What is it, kid?"

"I think something is really wrong. We were all in the boat and this storm…String's just sitting shaking and our parents haven't come back." Tears started to flow down Saint John's cheeks.

"Alright, I'll be right over you just stay there and take care of your brother.''

Before long, the Santini Air helicopter could be heard in the distance. It made a hasty landing on the dock outside the cabin.

Next, he remembered the Vietnam War. Just before he'd gone to join Saint John, he and his girlfriend were in a car accident. She died he lived. During the war, Saint John's group went down. Stringfellow went to pick them up, but too soon the line was full. He couldn't leave his brother. He wouldn't.

"Just get out of here String!" Saint John shouted, "Git!"

He was left with no choice the helicopter couldn't hold any more. "I'll be back. I promise." And he did come back. Many times he went searching for his missing brother in the Vietnamese jungles.

A more resent memory came into view. Airwolf. Her evil-genius creator Moffet stole her at a test run blowing up Red Star in the process.

Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, deputy director of the FIRM a covert intelligence agency, sent Stringfellow Hawke, who was previously a test pilot of Airwolf, in search of Moffet and to retrieve the stolen Airwolf. A million dollars for the job, but he refused -at least for the money. Instead he wanted Saint John, his missing brother who had been MIA for the last fifteen years.

The mission was successful, but not without its costs. Gabrielle, one of Michael's assistants, was killed. String had grown close to her even fallen in love, but now she was gone. Like everyone else he loved. The only survivor was Dominic. He had acted as Saint John and Stringfellow's father after their parents' deaths.

* * *

Early the next morning, String awoke from his restless sleep. He made himself a cup of warm coffee and went to enjoy it and the sunrise on the front steps.

Then as if synchronized, Tet, his dog, howled and String tilted his head to see the incoming helicopter. Company. A few moments later a white helicopter came into view. "Great. What could he want this early?"

Soon the white helicopter landed and Michael limped out. His limp, caused by the destruction of Red Star, wasn't as bad as it once had been but still slightly affected him. Marella, his closest aid, followed like a shadow.

"Nice morning," Michael greeted.

"Yeah."

String turned around and headed inside the cabin soon followed by his visitors. "So what do you want?''

"Now I can't even make social calls?"

"You don't make social calls, Michael, not without some underlying purpose."

"Alright I guess I'll get right to it. I need you and Airwolf. I have an agent working for me in Russia doing some undercover work. She's injured and needs to get back to the US quickly…and without being noticed preferably. Marella handed over a file containing all the details.

"Fine. I don't have anything better to do right now."

* * *

Soon afterwards, he and Dom were flying toward Russia. As they neared the location Hawke called for all scans.

Dom nodded. "Looks strongest from the air- actually the ground defense doesn't really seem to be much of anything at all."

"I'll leave you and the Lady in the clearing toward the west. I'll go in, get the girl, and get out."

He grabbed his gun and a portable radio before heading to the large house. Only minutes later he made it inside. The agent was located an identified without much problem. He realized she wasn't actually injured she was sick and very weak. Doubting she had enough energy to run all the way back to Airwolf, he opted to carry her out. They made their way out of the large cream colored house and to the short brick wall that separated them from the woods that hid Airwolf. Out of nowhere an alarm sounded. "I guess we've been spotted. Get to the helicopter now!" he yelled. "Dom get Airwolf right behind the wall," he radioed.

Momentarily, the black helicopter appeared from behind the trees and settled down just behind the wall. The agent collapsed into Airwolf.

"Where's String?" Dom asked worriedly.

"Coming. Was providing cover," the agent gasped.

Dominic raised Airwolf just enough to see over the wall. Guns were being fired from all directions. "Come on kid. Where are you?" Suddenly he spotted String who shot a couple of guards before going down, disappearing into the line of fire. He reappeared a minute later clambering into Airwolf's pilot chair.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

Dominic glanced over at the man now sitting beside him. "String you're hit!"

"I'm fine." he answered, "let's just get out of here. He directed Airwolf back towards the United States.

* * *

Dominic dropped the agent off at one of the FIRM clinics where Michael was waiting. He saw that the girl was taken care of the asked, "Where's Hawke?"

"Yeah, about that. Do you want another patient?-although I doubt he'll be too happy about it. Right now he's passed out in Airwolf's pilot seat. He just managed to make it out of Russian airspace before passing out due to a gunshot wound."

"Well, he won't be happy, but I guess we had better take him in," Michael answered.

Soon Stringfellow Hawke was resting somewhat more peacefully in the FIRM clinic's hospital bed.

* * *

The next morning at Santini Air, Dom met Caitlin O'Shaunessy just as she left her car. "How'd you like to fly the Steersman in that movie stunt today?" he asked her.

"Well sure, but wasn't Hawke gonna fly it? I mean I know how important this is to y'all," she paused, "hey, where is String anyways?"

"See String ain't quite up to flyin' today."

"Why? Is he alright?"

"Yeah. By now he's probably checked himself out of the hospital by now and on his way over here to chew me out for leavin' him there. He was fine. Doesn't matter that he was passed out right there in the Lady or that he was shot.

"He what?" Caitlin asked seriously, "What happened? Is he really OK?"

"He tells me that he's fine. We're were on another mission for Mr. Clean-to get some agent out of Russia and bring her back. We got her out, but he gets shot leaving, tells me he's fine and insists on flying back himself. I stayed in the co-pilot seat anyways and good thing too. He made it out of Russia, but not much farther than that. So he passes out leaving me to take care of the sick agent, him, and the Lady."

"Oh."

"So will ya fly this thing for me or not?"

"Yeah, if you take me to see Hawke as soon as it's over."

"Agreed, assuming he don't' show up before then."

* * *

Hawke had, indeed, disappeared from the hospital, but instead of chewing out Dom, he got a ride out to his cabin at Eagle Lake.

The bullet wound had not been severe, but it still hurt like hell. Hawke decided to get some rest before telling Dominic he was back. He didn't care to be told how hospitals were there to help you, besides he didn't like hospitals for good reasons, he'd had too many bad experiences in them. Soon he fell into a peaceful sleep until two hours later as approaching helicopter woke him.

The argument with Dom hadn't really been that bad. Of course he was told how hospitals were there to help you, but he claimed he was fine and didn't need any help. They compromised and he was to stay at the cabin to recover for the next few days.

* * *

Two days later he arrived back at Santini Air. His arm still hurt, but he wasn't about to admit to it. He didn't need anyone trying to baby-sit him all the time.

Dom and Caitlin had left him to the business while they were on the movie set. The hangar was completely deserted except for the mechanic Everett, Hawke, and the white limo pulling in. Michael Coldsmith-Briggs stepped out and walked towards the desk where Hawke was working on the paperwork.

"Not out flying today?" Michael asked good naturedly.

"Nope. And it's all your fault."

"I've got another mission for you, if you choose to accept, which I think you will."

"When don't you have something for me to do, I don't think Dom's planning on letting me anywhere near a helicopter right now, especially the Lady, and what makes you so sure I'll accept?" Hawke retorted.

"Your brother," Michael stated. "Supposedly a group of Germans 'rescued' so to speak the American soldiers out of 'Nam. Hoping to get information on American weapons, I believe. They waited too long though. American technology had moved on, but the new captives made manual labor much easier." He handed Hawke a disk compatible to Airwolf's computers. "That's what I know," he said then started off back to the waiting limo.

Dominic Santini followed by Caitlin O'Shaunessy walked back into the hangar. "Whatever he wanted you told him no, right?" Dom questioned.

"Actually," String's lips curved into the slightest of smiles, "I didn't."

"String, you know you're not in flying condition. I don't want you passing out again like that. It scared the hell out of me. What if that'd been in combat? We'd have been blown out of the sky."

"Fine. I'll go by myself. Dom, if I was that worried I wouldn't have you come. You're the only one who's survived. I've lost everyone else."

"But why now? What's so important that you go in with a disadvantage making yourself more likely to get hurt or worse…"

"Saint John."

"What about you?"

"I always come back."

"But what if, just once, you didn't?" Dom asked. But it was too late; Hawke was already getting ready to save his brother's day. Dom ran to catch up with the younger man. "Wait. Saint John was my son as much as you. I'll come with you, if you promise not to get shot or pass out."

"I've learned that telling promises you can't keep isn't a good idea, but I'll try not to."

"I'll start up the Jet Ranger You go get that box with the spare parts for the Lady. Neither one of us is flyin' her to Germany if she's not in tiptop condition." String agreed and went to retrieve the box.

On the way back to the Jet Ranger, Hawke relived something was wrong; he just couldn't tell what. "Dom! Dom!" he yelled, "get out of that chopper!" He didn't understand why, but some sixth sense told him something was wrong, and that sixth sense was usually right.

Dominic must have not heard him because he was still sitting in the helicopter oblivious to Hawke's shouting. "Dom get out. It's not safe," he managed once he'd opened the door.

Just then a bomb went off and the Jet Ranger exploded into a million tiny pieces. Red-orange flames engulfed the area where the red, white, and blue helicopter had been resting. Everett rushed in after hearing the thunderous explosion and saw the mangled and burned bodies that it had forced across the room. He immediately dialed 911 at the nearest phone.

* * *

Caitlin O'Shaunessy had been visiting her family in Texas. It had been a reasonably pleasant trip, but as always, she and her mother had a few disagreements and had started fighting again. Caitlin had decided it was about time to go back to Van Nuys.

"Bye." Before long she had boarded her flight and was on her way back home. A few hours later, she arrived back at Van Nuys Airport. "It's good to be back," she said to herself. As she walked toward the phone to call for a ride, something on the TV caught her eye. The news channel was on. "Mysterious Explosion Possibly Kills Two Men at Santini Air around 3pm" she read the bold print headlines. Two men, Santini Air - String and Dom! She stared helplessly at the TV hoping it would give her more information.

"This just in," the reporter said, "The explosion of the Santini Air Jet Ranger is still a mystery; investigators are working on the case now. Both men were taken by ambulance to St. Catherine's Hospital. They have severe injuries and burns added to the trauma and are stated to be in critical condition."

Caitlin couldn't just stand there anymore. She called a taxi to take her to the hospital.

The doctors refused to give any more information beyond what the reporter had said. Guards stood outside both rooms, funny, they looked like FIRM agents, but Michael's people always wore white. Michael. She would see him first thing in the morning.

The next morning, Caitlin found herself asking for Archangel, only to be told he wasn't available. "Tell him it's about Dom and Hawke- it could be a matter of life and death."

"I'm sorry, Miss, Archangel isn't here. He's in Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong! What's he doing there? I need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, but I can put you in touch with Jason Locke if you like."

"Locke. Who is he?"

"He took over Michael's duties here."

"Oh. Fine, I'll talk to him."

"One moment please."

"He said you can come right in."

Caitlin cautiously walked into an unfamiliar office, and settled warily in an office chair.

"What can I do for you?" Locke asked cordially.

"Are you the one that put the guards outside of Dom and Hawke's rooms?"

Jason nodded.

"What do I have to do to get in? I need to speak with them."

"They aren't able to have visitors right now," Locke answered. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Caitlin O'Shaunessy- they rescued me in Pope County, Texas about two years ago, kind of been like a family since my mom and I don't get along too well."

"I see. Well, I'll see what I can do, but don't think you can talk me into doing just anything for you. That's Mike's job to think."

"Mike?"

"Uh, Major Mike Rivers is an agent and flies various missions."

"Does that mean you guys are the ones that take over Airwolf if Saint John comes back?"

"Airwolf? You know about Airwolf?"

"Of course I know about Airwolf. It was that beautiful black battleship with the rotors- you know, the chopper String and Dom used to save me. Who knows, maybe someday I'll get to fly her again-it's a dream." Caitlin turned and left the room.

* * *

Hawke hurt more than he'd ever hurt before. That couldn't be good; he'd been pretty banged up before, and it was all he could do to stay conscious for a few moments. He was in the hospital. Who would save Saint John? After sixteen years of looking for his missing brother, all he had to do was go pick him up, and he couldn't because he was laid up in the hospital. He couldn't help. He'd let his brother down. Then he drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Caitlin soon arrived at the hospital, talked to the doctors and guards about letting her in, and about forty-five minutes later was actually aloud to see Hawke. Caitlin looked around. This couldn't be good at all. She picked up the medical chart hanging of the end of the bed and read it. Shattered left wrist, fractured right leg, cracked skull, internal bleeding, burns- mostly along his arms, and a concussion.

"I bet he's glad to be unconscious that must hurt an awful lot. The poor guy was just getting over being shot, now this," she said aloud.

Caitlin visited everyday hoping for something, preferably good, to happen, but nothing did. Sometimes she just sat there; over times she would talk to him or read other times she simply sat and cried. "String, I miss you. Please come back. We need you," she sobbed.

Light blue eyes suddenly flickered open staring into her own. He mumbled something before passing out again. The almost inaudible phrase replaying in her head over and over again. Finally, she figured it out. _Dom's dead….Saint John's gone…. No need to live._ That thought made her cry even more. This was it he was giving up. He had nothing left to live for. She had remembered a phrase she'd overheard him say, 'I always came back, and that's the problem.' _How could that be a problem_? She'd thought but, losing his parents but living, loosing a girlfriend in a car accident but living, loosing his brother, Gabrielle, and now Dom was more than anyone should have to deal with; she wasn't sure he could. He had lost everything, _but me, _she though, _I'm still here what can I do to help?_ Then it hit her _Saint John. Saint John was important to Hawke. He'd spent sixteen years looking for his brother, now he was found, but couldn't save him. Maybe if I can bring Saint John back…it'll be enough for String to have something to live for again._

Caitlin arrived at Jason Locke's office thirty-five minutes later. "You have to help me. I need to get Saint John back," she explained. "It might be enough to bring String back."

"I'm sorry but I have no orders concerning Saint John. I can't. Stringfellow and I never have gotten along all that well, but I'm not trying to wish him dead either. My only instructions regarding him though are to get Airwolf back."

"Airwolf. Ok you can have it if you help me get Saint John back. That was the deal anyway."

"The deal?" Locke asked.

"Yeah, Michael and Hawke made a deal. Hawke would keep Airwolf while he looked for his brother, but if Saint John came back, dead or alive; Hawke had to give Airwolf up."

"Fine." Jason Locke paged his assistant, "bring Major Rivers in please."

Mike, a blond haired blue eyed Air Force major, walked into the room. "I heard you had something for me to do."

Locke pointed at Caitlin. "Help her find Stringfellow Hawke's brother and we get Airwolf."

* * *

Caitlin went to see Hawke once more before leaving. He was conscious again, that had to be a good sign. "We're going to get your brother so you can be a family again. Ok? You get better while I'm gone so I can bring him to see you."

"No, Cait, it's not safe. Somebody's after me, It's only a matter of time. Don't make things worse; I don't want to loose you too."

Caitlin seriously thought about not going. She had been expecting a 'good luck' from String maybe even an 'I would come with you if I could,' but no. All she got was. No it's not safe. She decided to be extra careful, but try to retrieve Saint John anyway-he was probably String's only hope. Besides he'd helped her when she needed it, now it was her turn.

* * *

Soon Caitlin had picked up Airwolf and flown back to the FIRM headquarters to pick up Mike. "So we're off to Germany to pick up some Saint John?" he questioned, phonetically pronouncing the name.

"Yep. He's String's brother, been missing for the last sixteen years, MIA."

"Wow."

"Oh, by the way, Mike."

"Yeah."

"It's pronounced like SinJin. Not like it's spelled."

* * *

They had an uneventful trip to Germany. As they neared the small prison-like camp, Caitlin called for surveillance scans.

"Running," Mike confirmed. "It looks like that building over to the west is probably were they would stay, but I'm sure they'll be out all day."

"Which would be easier, attacking in the day where we can be spotted but they're less likely to have any armament that will damage us, or to sneak in tonight?"

Mike thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Then I say let's go for a day attack. Last time String tried a sneak up late attack he got himself shot….unless, you wanna get shot."

"Nah, I'm good.

Hey, you said he got shot? Is that why we're here doing all the dirty work?"

"No unfortunately not. Getting shot wasn't going to stop him. Almost getting himself killed in a helicopter explosion did though."

"Oh, is he at least getting better?" Mike asked sympathetically.

"No, he's given up. Says he's got nothing left to live for."

At 3 o'clock Airwolf flew across the sky hovering just a few feet above the ground. "Give me Saint John Hawke" Mike called over the loud speaker, "and there won't be any trouble."

Instead, the guards began firing at them. Mike almost turned to get out of the way then remembered Airwolf's bullet proof armor covering. The bullets hit harmlessly bouncing off Airwolf's skin. The American captives watched in wonder as the mysterious black helicopter just hovered waiting for the gunfire to end. Finally, Mike fired a string of fire from the chain guns as a last warning. Still the guards refused to move. The Americans, however, moved silently away. Once satisfied there was a safe distance between them, Mike fired a missile. Two streaks flew from Airwolf's white belly and hit the ground where the German guards were standing. After the guards were taken care of, Mike landed Airwolf and called again for Saint John. He instructed the others to wait until backup came to pick them up. As they pulled up into the sky again, Caitlin radioed Michael who arranged for the remaining captives to be picked up and taken home.

On the way back to the US, Saint John looked around at the various buttons and controls. "What is this thing because I know it sure ain't no normal chopper?"

"Oh it's been called lots of things. The first time I saw it I called it a black battleship with rotors. Now I'd call it the most awesome helicopter ever. It's got top of the line surveillance systems, a total of fourteen armaments, it's armor plated, and it flies over mach 1."

"No. No chopper can fly mach1 It'd rip the rotors off!" Saint John exclaimed.

"Wanna bet?" Mike challenged. "Turbos" he called.

"Turbos. Disengaging rotors… now." Caitlin confirmed.

Mike hit the button and Airwolf shot off across the sky with a banshee cry. Saint John watched the gage measuring the speed until it reached mach 1. "I never would have believed it," he said finally

"Ahh that's nothing your brother's had this baby doing about mach 2."

"My brother, String? He flies this thing?"

Both mike and Caitlin nodded.

"Where is he anyway? Not that I don't appreciate the save, but I'd have thought he'd be the one to pick me up somehow."

"You would normally be right. He's spent his life ever since Vietnam looking for you, especially the last two and a half years. That's why we have this Lady," Caitlin began. "The FIRM built her and String was one of the test pilots, but he and Moffet, Airwolf's creator, didn't get along so he left the program. Moffet wasn't a nice guy though. He blew up Red Star control Center and took off with Airwolf to Libya. Archangel sent him to retrieve it for a million dollars. He refused to do it for the money though. He said he'd do it if the FIRM agreed to look for you. After he and Dom got it back they hid it in the Valley of the Gods to make sure Michael held up his end of the deal. They'd only return it if you were found," Caitlin finished.

"Man, sounds like my little brother's been to hell and back for me. What can I do to even start to repay him?"

"Let's just see if he lives for now," Mike said a little too bluntly.

"Live? What's wrong with him?"

"Like I said earlier he and Dom were coming after you." Caitlin hesitated. "But the Jet Ranger they were going to use to fly out to the Lair just blew up. No one knows why. He and Dominic are at the hospital right now. Dominic is recovering, just very slowly. String is just getting worse because he's given up hope, has nothing to live for. I thought maybe if we could bring you back it would bring meaning back into his life and give him something to fight for if it's not too late already."

Caitlin dropped Mike off at the FIRM before taking Airwolf back to the Lair.

"Are you sure you don't want to get something to eat?" Caitlin asked. She had noticed he was a lot thinner that the more flattering pictures of him that hung at the cabin. He was obviously older, thinner, and had scares they weren't present in any of the pictures, but most definitely the same brother String had spent half his life looking for.

"I'm fine," Saint John replied abruptly.

"Yeah that's what your brother says too."

"I'll be alright. String's what's important right now."

* * *

Caitlin pulled up at the hospital a few minutes later. They headed in, walking briskly toward the room occupied by Stringfellow Hawke. A doctor stopped them on the way in.

"Sorry, I can't say he's doing any better. He's been unconscious now for almost three weeks, and we had to put him on the ventilator.

"Can we still see him?" Caitlin queried.

"Yes. Actually sometimes talking to them helps. Right now it's not looking good, but he's not dead yet so there's still some hope."

Caitlin nodded and slowly walked into the dimly lit hospital room followed in by Saint John who took a seat in the uncomfortable vinyl chair. "Hey kid, I'm back, thanks to you. I'd've never made it without your help, but I don't want to be back alone. Come back to me. I need you."

"Saint John Hawke, I don't believe you've gained a pound since you got back and it's been two weeks. Go get yourself something good to eat."

"But String needs me. I have to stay with him."

"When he wakes up he's not gonna want to se that his brother is a walking skeleton, now go eat I'll stay here while your gone."

Finally he agreed and reluctantly went downstairs to eat. Fifteen minutes later he returned, feeling much better. "Now you go eat," He ordered.

"Alright."

Saint John again sat vigil at his brother's bed. "I need you to come back to me," he cried. Blue eyes flickered open for a moment then closed again; Saint John wasn't really sure if it had actually happened or if he was just wanting some sign of improvement.

The next morning, Saint John stayed alone with his brother while Caitlin went to deal with some business concerning Airwolf. Later Caitlin came and took over while he went downstairs to have some lunch.

At 8pm a doctor came in. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours are over."

Regretfully, Caitlin stood up and walked out of the room. Saint John hesitated. _Was String actually getting better?_ He thought to himself. He'd been off the ventilator for two days now, yet he was still unconscious.

His younger brother's blue eyes flew open again, but this time they stayed open. They stared at Saint John for painfully long moments.

"Sin….Jin?" he stammered, his voice dry and hoarse.

"Yeah, it's me," Saint John answered barley holding back the tears.

* * *

By the next time Saint John was able to see his brother Stringfellow was slowly starting to recover. Dom, too, was showing signs of improvement. He was now aloud visitors and was determined in the next few days he would go down the hall to visit with String, whether the doctors liked it or not. Dom was excited to have Saint John back and apologized for not being there when he was rescued.

Next, he went to visit String. He hugged his brother upon entering, String's bandaged arms holding him close as tight as he could. "Don't let me die in this place," he pleaded.

"You won't, String, I promise you."

* * *

Saint John called Mike, with whom he had become good friends. "I need your help."

"What for?" Mike questioned.

"I'm getting String out of that hospital."

"Out of the hospital? I thought he wasn't supposed to be out for at least a couple more weeks."

"He says he doesn't want to die there. I'm not sure that their giving him the best treatment they could and if somebody is out to get him, which is possible considering the helicopter explosion was because of a bomb, he'll be an open target."

"Alright I'll help."

Mike journeyed out into the middle of the hallway. "I'm here to see someone," he said calmly. Pretending to pull out a piece of paper and read it he said, "Stringfellow Hawke, I want to see him now."

"It's after visiting hours, you'll have to come back tomorrow," the doctor replied.

"I want to see him this minute and you're going to let me in!" Mike shouted, struggling with the doctor and nurses who were desperately trying to calm him down.

Meanwhile, Saint John sneaked into his brother's room. "Let's go."

"I thought you'd never come," he replied with a slight grin.

Saint John helped his brother sit up in the hospital bed. Knowing he didn't have time to grab a wheel chair and String was most definitely not up to walking, he hauled him gently as possible over his shoulder and started for the waiting elevator. Waiting on the roof was a helicopter. Saint John settled his brother in the back seat. "You sure you're alright?"

He nodded.

A minute later, Mike Rivers came to join them. "Let's go! I don't think they're too happy with me at the moment." It was nearly an hour before Mike was dropped of at home and Saint John and String arrived at the cabin. The cabin looked as if it could be a painting; it was so perfect. The calm breeze of the fresh air and the relaxing waves of the lake finished the flawless landscape. _This must be a much better place to recover anyway, _Saint John thought to himself.

* * *

With the aid of Caitlin, Dom finally made it painfully into the wheelchair to go down the hall where String had occupied. When they arrived at the room though, they were surprised to see the bed unoccupied. "Where is he?" Dominic asked.

"I don't know; he was here yesterday."

* * *

Saint John made a bowl of warm soup and set it in front of his younger brother. "Here ya got to eat something."

Stringfellow looked at the bowl and willed himself to eat a few spoonfuls, then set the spoon down. Nothing really appealed he just wanted to stop hurting and get back to normal.

"When is Dom supposed to come home?" String asked.

"I don't know exactly. Probably at least a couple weeks from now."

"When you visit you can tell him I'm alright, but you might not want to tell him how you got out. He'd kill you if he knew."

"I'll take that risk."

Saint John looked in the cabinets and the refrigerator. A few vegetables and a fish in the freezer. "Don't you have anything to eat around here?"

"Evidently not. The fish isn't fresh and I haven't gone fishing in awhile, and normally I only have to feed one, so I don't need that much food."

"How about I go visit Dom and get some groceries while I'm out. You be ok while I'm gone?"

"Yeah."

"Just stay out of trouble and don't hurt yourself. I don't want to have to take you back to that hospital."

"No hospitals, agreed."

* * *

"Someone was here last night screaming about wanting Stringfellow Hawke, but you why would anybody take him from the hospital wasn't in good enough shape to be good for anything." Dom told Caitlin.

"I don't know; I just hope he's alright." She wheeled Dominic back to his room. They had just come in when they were followed in by another man. His hazel eyes looked at Dominic Santini for a moment.

"Dom." He walked over to hug the older man. "Dom it's so good to see you again," Saint John said.

"Saint John, my boy, how are you? Where you been?"

"I'm alright. Right now I'm staying at the cabin with String."

"With String at the cabin? Why isn't he here?"

"He didn't want to die here he said and, I didn't want him to hurt himself trying to get out of this place."

"How is he doing?" Caitlin asked.

"Says he's fine."

"He always says he's fine," Caitlin complained. "How is he really?"

"Well, he's still recovering from a broken leg, concussion, shattered wrist, skull fracture, and burns," Saint John explained.

"What's the good news?" Dom asked.

"The doctors stopped the internal bleeding while he was unconscious for three weeks."

"You said he's at the cabin, who's with him?"

"He's alone, said he'd be alright while I went to visit you and get some food."

"I'll get the groceries," Caitlin volunteered.

"You just get back to the cabin," Dom added, "and hurry."

"Why hurry?"

"String gets a lot more emotional than he ever lets anybody know. You'd think he'd be happy-and I hope he is-but he's been known to almost kill himself doing some pretty crazy things."

* * *

_Well, I can't stay in bed forever. _String pulled himself into a sitting position in the bed. "Ow. That hurts - a lot." He plopped ungraceful back down. He was stiff and sore all over. He had bruises and burns covering his body making every move painful, but worst of all was his wrist. He looked at the plaster casing covering left wrist and the sling that held it. "Damn inconvenient if you ask me," he muttered to himself. "Dom won't let me fly for weeks when he finds out….Dom. He couldn't have made it the explosion had nearly killed him. He let the tears fall. Dom had been like a father to him and Saint John after their parents' deaths. Even after he'd lost his brother Dominic had been a good friend. If he'd lived through the explosion somehow, somebody would have told him. What did it matter what happened now? Dom was dead, gone forever.

Saint John flew back to the cabin worrying about his brother the whole way. String's excellent hearing picked up the approaching helicopter and recognized it was the Santini Air chopper. _Saint John's back._

"String?" Saint John called, "String, you up there?"

"Yeah. You told me to stay put."

"That doesn't mean you'll listen."

"True."

* * *

A month later, String had gotten the cast off his leg and his wrist was doing considerably better. He'd let his brother sleep in the bedroom upstairs because the sofa was much easier to get to, but for the most part he was limping around on his own.

"Are you feeling up to company?" Saint John asked his younger brother. "Cait is going to bring some more groceries and I thought maybe we could ask her to stay for dinner."

"Sure."

An hour later, Caitlin's helicopter came in for a landing on the dock next to the already present Santini Air one. "I brought food," she called as she came in. Looking at the younger Hawke who was lounging on the sofa she said, "don't worry I brought fish for you. Didn't figure you'd be catching your own for awhile."

"Great," Saint John said coming into the room. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Well sure. I don't see why not." Again she cast another glance at String, "you look a lot better than last time I saw you."

He grinned sheepishly.

Soon they gathered around the table and began eating. "Hey, String, are you planning on going out to Dom's apartment next Saturday?" Caitlin asked.

Hawke felt the hurt of loosing Dom all over again. If only he'd gotten there sooner maybe he would have been able to save Dom.

"Yeah, I think he's supposed to get out of the hospital sometime next week," Saint John added.

Dom….hospital…. "You mean he lived?" he asked unbelievably.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I thought you knew or I would've told you. I figured someone at the hospital told you," Saint John apologized.

Stringfellow would have happily pounded his brother, but he did believe Saint John would've told him if he thought String hadn't known; besides all he'd probably do would be to further injure his wrist.

"Of course I want to see him!"

* * *

A week later, String sat in the co-pilot seat of the remaining Jet Ranger, Saint John in the pilot seat. Once they'd cleared the dock and were flying over the mountains that hid the cabin, String commented, "It feels good to be back in the air, I can't wait to be flying for myself."

"Maybe you should wait awhile-at least until your wrist heals."

"Now you sound like Dom. He probably won't even want me to think about flying for awhile still." He paused. "Not that that will stop me."

Dominic had only been home about half an hour when Caitlin warned him he had company. On que, Saint John and Stringfellow Hawke walked through the front door. The four had dinner and were chatting about the recent events when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Caitlin volunteered. She pulled the door open and greeted the man dressed in an all-white suite. "Michael! Where have you been? Some much has happened while you were gone. Come on in we've got a lot to catch you up on. Oh, and by the way, next time you decide to disappear like that warn me first. I had to make new friends at the FIRM. Although, they didn't have near the sense of style you do."

"Glad to know you approve. Why did you need me anyways? Usually it's me who has to hunt you guys down."

"I needed to get past some guards at the hospital."

"Guards at the hospital?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah. Dom and String were hurt pretty bad." She gestured at the already full living room. "Come on, we'll fill you in."

Michael followed her into the modest living room. He looked around. Dominic Santini sat in a big arm chair across from Stringfellow and Saint John Hawke, Caitlin settling into a chair next to Dom's.

"I guess I'll explain," Dominic started. "You told me and String you knew where Saint John was so we got ready to fly out to the Lair, only the Jet Ranger blew into a million tiny pieces. I think I heard it was Everett who called the ambulance and we were rushed to the hospital."

"I, meanwhile, was visiting my parents in Texas. I finally decided to come home. On my way back I heard the news about Dom and String so I went to go see them. I got there and nobody would let me in. I went to request an appointment the next morning, figured you could get me in.

Everyone there said you were gone though."

"I was in Hong Kong," Michael explained.

"Anyway, I talked to a guy named Locke, Jason Locke. He arranged for me to see Hawke. He'd given up though- had nothing left to live for. I thought maybe if I could bring Saint John back it'd hive him something to fight for. So me and uh, Mike Rivers went in Airwolf to save him. When we came back, when we came back String was unconscious. We visited everyday until he woke up three weeks later."

Saint John finished the story, "he wanted me to get him out of the hospital so with Mike's help I did. He's been recovering at the cabin for the last month."

"I guess this means no Airwolf missions for a while," he said referring to the bandaged burns, the cast around Dominic's leg, and the sling String wore.

"Airwolf is yours now, remember Michael."

"I was hoping you'd continue maybe with pay now that your brother's found."

"Well I think you can count us out, at least for awhile," Dom answered.

"Don't count me out so early," String retorted.

"It should wait until your wrist is healed," Michael conceded.

"I was shot, almost killed by some mysterious helicopter explosion, and now you tell me to slow down and heal? I don't think so; I'm already on the mend. A little limpy maybe, but at least no cast and no cane-that's more than I can say for some of you."

"But your wrist."

"He's got a point, String."

"No way. Shattered wrists take a long time to heal, and I'm not waiting. Right now I'd do just about anything to fly- especially the Lady."

"I'm sure I can find something for you to do. Just for now let your brother fly you back up to the cabin and get some rest," Michael told him.

"Does that mean I should report to your office tomorrow morning?"

"We'll see."

Saint John and Stringfellow got back in the Santini Air helicopter and started off toward the cabin. "Did you really mean what you said about flying?" Saint John asked.

"Yeah. I haven't flown in ten weeks- it's amazing I haven't gone totally insane."

"Promise you won't tell Dom"

"Yeah I promise."

"Take over," Saint John said as he let go of the stick.

String grabbed the control stick in front of him and flew toward home. It was awkward with the sling, but it was great to be flying again. "Thanks I owe you one."

"No, I owe you a lot more. You spent half your life looking for me."

"You would have done the same thing for me."

* * *

Stringfellow Hawke and his brother Saint John arrived at Michael's FIRM office and were waiting on him when he came in. "Michael we need to straighten out a few things, about Airwolf."

"Would you like to take up my offer of flying of flying for pay?"

"Maybe. I can't think of any other brothers to look for at the moment."

"Alright we can discuss pay later."

"When do I start or, uh, restart?"

"As soon as possible, but I don't want you to further injure your wrist."

"Ahh, Michael does care."

"It would put you at a disadvantage against the enemy."

"That's ok. Whatever I can't handle my co-pilot can handle," he said sending a glance and small grin at his brother."

* * *

Dominic Santini sat in his office staring at the mountain of paperwork. "I wish someone would show up." He'd shown up early since he didn't have anything else to do, but boredom was once again setting in.

"Good morning, Mr. Santini," Caitlin said, "It feels good to be back."

"Yeah, it won't be long until I'm back in that chopper," he looked at the remaining red, white, and blue helicopter. "Got any idea where Saint John is? He was supposed to come up this morning."

Caitlin heard an approaching helicopter. "I think I have an idea. And he brought company."

"String?"

Caitlin nodded.

"Shouldn't he be resting at the cabin?"

The helicopter landed a little heavily, but safely next to the hangar's door. Saint John hopped out of the chopper on the left side, his brother coming around the right.

"String, what did I say about flying?" Dom chided.

"That I should wait until my wrist was better."

"So what were you doing?"

"Flyin'."

Dominic rolled his eyes. "What are we going to do with you kid?"

"We came to visit," Saint John reminded.

"Well thanks for visiting, but what were you doing letting String fly with a broken arm?"

"Can we borrow the jeep- I'll drive," Saint John asked evading the question.

"Sure, but wait what do you need it for?"

"Thanks Dom." The two brothers hopped into the jeep ignoring Dom's latest question, and drove to the Valley of the Gods. They arrived at the Lair an hour later.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Saint John asked.

"Yeah. If I can't you can take over."

"Me? I don't know how to fly that thing!"

"Under all the fancy stuff it's just a Bell 222, besides, she'll help ya anyways, and I've already talked to her."

"Talked to her?" Saint John questioned.

"She's more like a living creature than you can ever imaging, in Moffet's exact words."

Soon String flew Airwolf out of the Lair's chimney and sped across the valley floor, hardly fifty feet off the ground. Suddenly, he hit the turbos and pulled Airwolf into a steep climb. At 10,000 feet he stopped and let her hover.

"Ready for your first lesson?"

* * *

Business was slow at Santini Air. "You wanna close up early?" Dom asked.

"Sure," Caitlin answered.

"Where do you think they went?"

"Dom and String? I probably don't want to know."

Twenty minutes alter the hangar was closed up. "Want a ride home?" Caitlin asked.

"Thanks."

Caitlin drove Dom home before heading out for an early dinner, and relaxing evening at home.

* * *

It was an hour later and Saint John had just finished his first lesson. String was just about to take Airwolf back into the Lair when they received an incoming call.

"What is it Michael?"

"Hey, I'm not Michael!" Marella answered.

"Oh, sorry. What's up?"

"Michael is missing."

Airwolf shot off through the sky again, this time towards the FIRM headquarters.

Soon Saint John flew and his brother walked in to meet with Marella. "So what happened this time?"

"Spy work in Paraguay."

"Is it just me or does Michael like to have String him with a broken arm have to fly in to rescue him."

"Dammit, Michael could be being tortured and it was because of Hawke he was even in Paraguay."

"Me? What did I do?" String asked.

"He thinks he found Horn."

"Who is Horn?" Saint John asked.

"John Bradford Horn. He was after Airwolf and he and his daughter captured me and brainwashed me to fly Airwolf for him."

"What did you do?"

"Just what Horn wanted me to do. Caitlin was the one that saved me. She injected me with some anti-brainwashing serum." He saw Marella grimace at hearing of the serum.

"That serum was only to be used as a last resort. It almost killed him. Only one in three people it was used on lived," Marella explained.

"Anyway we didn't loose Airwolf, but Horn and his daughter got away."

"Here's where Michael was last seen," she handed him a piece of paper. "But you need to hurry he might be moved if he hasn't already been."

The Hawkes left the room and went back up to Airwolf. They take off was fast and they soon arrived at Caitlin's apartment. "Stay here I'll be right back," String yelled back to Saint John. He jumped out of Airwolf and grimaced at the pain that shot through his still sore right leg. He ran down the stairs from the roof to Caitlin's room.

"Cait! Cait, let me in," he pounded on the door. The sudden noise startled her, but she opened the door.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. Where's your first aid kit?"

"In the bathroom closet. What's wrong?"

String ignored the question. "Get ready to go." He opened the first aid kit and pulled a bandage from it and wrapped his left wrist, leaving behind the sling. "Ready yet?"

"Coming."

"We'll be on the roof."

Caitlin soon joined the Hawke brother in Airwolf. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We're going to Paraguay," Saint John explained. "Michael's was there looking for Horn and got himself captured, and we're supposed to save him."

"Horn." Just the name made her shuttered. She remembered the brainwashed Hawke not even recognizing her, trying to attack her, and the awful serum she had had to inject String with, almost killed him with.

"Hey String where's your sling?" Saint John asked noticing it was missing.

"I left it, don't need it getting in the way. With Horn you take every advantage you can get."

Even with Airwolf's speed it took a couple hours to reach Paraguay. "Cait, all scan. Do everything we can to find Michael."

Finally they had located Horn's hideout, actually it was a large mansion. Two lines of missile were the first defense. Inside that there were guard stations each armed with machine guns and 50mm canons, the ground around it was littered with land mines, as well as a Thor system.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Caitlin questioned. "Last time we dealt with Horn we didn't have to sneak in like this."

"I don't think we're supposed to get in," Saint John added.

"We are. It's a test. Horn knows what Airwolf is capable of doing; he wants to know if the pilot is as good. If the pilot can make through this he can make it past about anything. If not, he will loose Airwolf, but so will everybody else," String explained.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Caitlin.

"Find a way to get Michael out and keep Airwolf."

"Obviously, it wouldn't be smart to go in on foot with all those mines, but all that leaves is by air."

"Then we'll go by air."

"Yeah, you've made it passed a haversam shield, so this should be no problem, right?" Caitlin encouraged.

"You've made it passed a haversham shield! That's not possible," Saint John exclaimed.

"I made it - just barley. If I even thought snout attempting that again the Lady would probably take off and fly all the way back home herself. It took weeks to fix all the damage."

"Ok fine. But my point is you can do it," Caitlin tried again.

"Let's camp out for tonight," Caitlin suggested, "We can go first thing in the morning.

"Alright," the Hawkes agreed.

* * *

They set up camp for the night in a small clearing in the woods. Caitlin had just finished making dinner when Saint John and String come back from covering Airwolf with the camouflage netting. "Dinner's ready," Caitlin called and soon all three of them had eaten the make-shift dinner and curled up in warm sleeping bags.

String, as usual, was the first one up. He made coffee in Airwolf's mini portable coffee maker and added wood to the fire. Soon Saint John woke and started making breakfast. Before long, they'd all eaten breakfast and were getting ready to take off. String took Airwolf up and headed straight for Horn's death trap.

He flew toward Horn's mansion. "Caitlin, raise radar suppression and go into full stealth mode."

They flew in silence for a few moments, the only sound was the steady hum of Airwolf's computers.

"Missile at your 6 o'clock," Caitlin said. "Deploying Sunburst." The missile took the sunburst and exploded harmlessly behind them. "Another at your three and nine - heat seekers." String hovered in mid-air. "Deploy sunburst……..now!" Airwolf shot forward leaving the two missiles no target except for each other and the sunburst.

"You got 'em."

"Approaching the guard tower," Saint John announced. Soon machine gun fire ricocheted undamagingly off the sleek black helicopter's armored skin. "They've got the 50mm's."

String yanked at the stick pulling Airwolf higher into the sky, but not soon enough. "We're hit. Not badly, but be careful." Airwolf continued to weave its way between missiles and cannons continuously firing at her. "We've made it through the first line and are now flying over the mine field. Next is Thor," Saint John announced.

"Ok."

When Thor picked them up it fired four missiles simultaneously at Airwolf. The first two were dodged easily. "Now the two most deadly." Stringfellow pulled Airwolf up into a steep climb and executed a perfect hammerhead stall evading the third missile.

Michael had heard Airwolf coming and was anxious to get out, but how could they make it through Horn's defenses? Stringfellow Hawke couldn't be flying, not like that with a broken wrist. He watched out the barred window as Airwolf dodged missiles and gunfire. The last Thor missile came toward them. _The deadliest of them all. _It came towards them at breakneck speed. Airwolf disappeared behind a hill, totally out of sight, but the missile followed. Then a huge explosion filled the air. Flames shot up and scattered various helicopter debris around. Airwolf _was _coming to save him, now it was gone. If Airwolf hadn't made it through nothing could. He was stuck here and he'd lost Airwolf along with its entire crew.

"Cait you stay and watch Airwolf," Stringfellow ordered. "We might need backup and who better to give it?"

String and Saint John grabbed their guns and handheld radios with them as they entered Horn's mansion. Starting in the east wing they began their search for the missing deputy director. Saint John kicked the first door opened. No Michael. The rest of their search of the east wing was also unsuccessful as well. "Let's try the west wing," String suggested. They climbed many flights of stairs before reaching the top. String automatically headed for the secured white doors. He shot the lock and opened the door. Still no Michael.

"String, I think Horn knows he's got company." Guards poured in from virtually every hallway. Eventually they managed to loose the guards in one of the hallways. String kicked in another door.

Michael stared in disbelief. "But, I thougth….but Airwolf…"

"Explanations later, let's go now."

String, Saint John, and Michael ran down the hall. Horn stood at the end. "Where do you think your going?" he laughed menacingly.

"Home," Michael stated matter of factly.

"Well I think you had better rethink that plan."

"You won't win; not this time," the younger Hawke replied.

"I understand that. Unfortunatley I underestimated you, again, but I won't go down without you. You see the entire house will explode like that helicopter that should have killed you in," he checked his watch, "Five minutes."

Saint John pulled out gun and shot Horn right between the eyes. "Let's get out of here."

They made good time, shooting down guards that still came from every direction, but not fast enough. The time before the house would blow was ticking down quickly and they weren't going to make it in time.

Another guard aimed his gun at String's heart. Saint John tackled his brother just as the shot rang out. String landed heavily on his wrist with his brother landing on top of him.

"You ok?" Saint John asked.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Let's just get out of here."

"We're out of time," Michael observed.

"The window, jump out the window," Stringfellow answered quickly.

Michael broke the second story window and jumped out of it, rolling away as soon as he hit the ground. Momentarily he was joined by Strringfellow and Saint John Hawke.

"Cait," String radioed weakly, "move the Lady out. The house is gonna blow."

"What about…"

"Caitlin, Now!''

The trio started away from the house but only made it a few yards away before bombs started going off and the great mansion exploded. The sudden blast hurdled the three escapees through the air.

Caitlin helplessly watched as the mansion fell. "Oh my-" She took Airwolf up and started running scans for life forms. If any of them were still alive she was going to do everything she could to help them. Three life forms. Maybe they had made it. Airwolf flew over the littered ground for what seemed like hours until she found Michael. She landed Airwolf and went to help him in. Other than reinjuring his knee he seemed alright. Caitlin resumed her search. Finally an amazingly far way away from the fallen mansion she found the Hawke brother clinging to each other as if clinging on to life itself.

"Guys, are you alright?"

Finally they nodded.

She persuaded them to climb in Airwolf and let her fly them home. String clutched his wrist, and walked awkwardly, but insisted on helping his brother back to the helicopter. With his help Saint John limped to Airwolf.

On the way back she radioed Marella. "Prepare some room at the clinic."

"For how many?" Marella asked nervously.

"Three."

Marella didn't know whether to be worried that three of them needed medical care or be happy all of them were alive. "What happened?"

"I'll let them tell you later, they got to see more action."

* * *

Caitlin was almost back to the Lair when she received and incoming call- from Dominic.

"Hey," she said weakly.

"Where are you?" Dom demanded. "I haven't seen anybody in three days and haven't been able to get a hold of anyone either, including Michael, and when I finally do get a hold of you you're in Airwolf. What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Bye Dom." She ended the call. Right now getting a good night's sleep was all that appealed.

* * *

The next morning Caitlin woke late. She heard something. Someone was in the kitchen. Quickly she grabbed her gun and crept down the hallway. It was String. She stuck the gun in the back of her waist and. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Fixing breakfast. You still wanna shoot me?"

Caitlin blushed. "Sorry."

"How do you like your eggs?" Saint John asked from a nearby stool.

"How did you guys get here? I thought I left you at the FIRM clinic."

"Did String forget to tell you?" Saint John smiled. "I don't like hospitals either."

"Great, another pain in the butt," she laughed, "just what I need." "Oh, when are you guys gonna tell Dom about your little adventure? He caught me in the Lady yesterday you know."

"We've decided not to put it of. We'll tell him sometime today at the hangar.

Dominic saw Caitlin coming in for work later that morning and asked her what she'd been doing in Airwolf the day before. "I'll let the guys tell you later. I wasn't really in on the action, just search and rescue."

String and Saint John arrived in the Santini Air jeep before Caitlin had to undergo any further interigation. String took his good arm off the steering wheel to open the door. Saint John soon limped around from the other side.

"What happened to you guys?" Dom asked then eyed Caitlin suspiciously. "I couldn't get a hold of any one for three days, then you all show back up like nothing happened, but you're limping, String's wrist is obviously worse, and I caught Caitlin in the Lady yesterday."

"Well we would have come to explain last night, but someone tried to make up stay in the hospital last night," Saint John answered.

"What have you been doing?"

"Michael was in a bit of trouble."

"Where?" Dom questioned warily.

"Parguay."

"Who?" He asked more concerned.

"Horn."

"And you didn't even talk to me about it?"

"Dom, I told ya I wanted to fly and you wouldn't have let me, besides we're fine and Michael's back."

He listened as he was told about the details of Michael's kidnapping and the explosion. "How's the Lady after all this?"

"Alright for the most part."

"What do you mean for the most part?"

"I, uh, took a little damage with the 50mm's," Stringfellow answered quietly.

* * *

A week later, Airwolf had been repaired and restored to her original beauty. "Just takes your breath away don't she?"

"Yeah."

"I can see why you wanted to fly her so bad, but next time try to bring her back in one piece. And you and Saint John too. I just got him back-it'd be nice if he stayed that way, and neither one of you will stay in the hospital if you're anything but dying.

"I'll try."

* * *

Michael walked into the hangar. "I've decided to make a social call," he announced.

"Yeah, sure."

"Actually, I would like to know how you got past that last Thor missile. I was sure it was over when that helicopter exploded. And how did you end up here I thought you were at the FIRM clinic.

"Cait dropped us off at the clinic, but neither of us were really hurt that bad so we left before they even got us checked in," Saint John said.

"String here found Horn's choppers and managed to make the missile hit it instead of us, although I'm not sure exactly how it worked it did,"Caitlin added.

"We weren't hurt really anyway, maybe a little longer for my wrist to heal, but it's better than being shot."

"Yeah, the bullet just grazed my leg, but I'll get shot any day to keep my little brother."


End file.
